


Yearning (But Like, as a Dumbass)

by DreamAtDusk



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAtDusk/pseuds/DreamAtDusk
Summary: Idiot shenanigans and kissing.That's it that's the fic
Relationships: Bae "Bang" Jun-sik/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Yearning (But Like, as a Dumbass)

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after the second day of allstars

It’s only the second day of All Stars, and Sanghyeok is feeling a little burnt out. While Sanghyeok wouldn’t say he’s an unfriendly or antisocial person by nature, he can only take so many hours of nonstop socialization before he finds himself seeking a break from the endless greetings and conversations. Even after being in the spotlight for so many years, it’s never really gone away. For now, he’s found his way to one of the lounges dotted around the arena, this particular one’s small size and remote location lending itself to solitude. Sanghyeok’s seated himself on one of the hard grey chairs dotted around the room, scrolling through his phone aimlessly. Other than the chairs, the room is sparse, a slowly wilting potted plant tucked in the corner and a mostly empty vending machine pushed against one of the walls. It’s a little depressing, but Sanghyeok will take what he can get for the time being.

“Hey.”

Sanghyeok startles at the sudden noise, looking up to blink in surprise at Junsik. He'd seen Junsik earlier, watched him play his 1v1 and the show match, but they hadn't talked other than a quick greeting as they set up their equipment before the 1v1 tournament.

“Hi,” Sanghyeok says. He wonders if Junsik came looking for him, or if he wandered here by chance.

“Good games today,” Junsik says. There’s the hint of a question in his voice, and he shifts on his feet as he speaks. It's putting Sanghyeok on edge, the uncertainty.

“Yeah,” Sanghyeok says, and although it hasn’t been that long since they’ve seen each other, it had been a while since they’ve last actually exchanged anything more substantial than rushed greetings as they caught a glimpse of each other at worlds. “You too.”

“If you can call going zero and five good,” Junsik says, but his expression is amicable, obviously not too affected by the scoreline. “It is all for fun though.”

“True,” Sanghyeok agrees.

There’s a lapse in the conversation for a moment, both of them searching for what to say.

“Let’s go out,” Sanghyeok says suddenly, and Junsik’s eyebrows fly up.

"Really? You don't autographs to be signing or anything?" Junsik asks. Sanghyeok punches him in the arm.

“We’re only here for a few days, might as well make the most of it,” Sanghyeok says with a shrug. "Anyways, I'd rather hang out with you."

"Oh," Junsik says. "Thanks? I heard there’s a good Korean place near here if you're interested."

“Sounds good.”

When they step outside the hotel, it's surprisingly mild, nowhere near the freezing temperatures of Seoul. Despite the lack of natural light, the sun having set hours ago, it’s nearly as bright as day on the street, the street lamps and plethora of signage more than enough. The streets are still filled with crowds as well, and Sanghyeok could very easily believe it was the middle of the day if he didn’t look at the dark sky.

Sanghyeok looks back at the building they just emerged from, its glaring spotlight spearing skywards, and squints at it. “This place is kind of ridiculous.”

“It really is,” Junsik agrees.

“Imagine if we just had giant pyramids in the middle of Seoul,” Sanghyeok says as they begin to walk away.

“Don’t they have them in France too?” Junsik says. “That glass one.”

“I don’t know anything about France.”

“We were literally there a month ago!” Junsik says with a laugh.

Sanghyeok pauses. “True.”

Junsik laughs again, and they continue walking, Junsik reading the directions off his phone screen every so often. When Junsik shivers beside him, Sanghyeok raises his eyebrows, surprised. "Are you cold?"

“I’m used to LA weather now,” Junsik protests. “This is cold for me!”

“You lived in Korea for over 20 years!” Sanghyeok says incredulously. "A place with regularly freezing winters!"

"I'm just adaptable," Junsik huffs.

Sanghyeok sighs, and takes off his jacket. “Here, wear this too.”

Junsik blinks at him, then takes the jacket that Sanghyeok holds out to him. "Aren't you going to be cold?"

"Some of us can deal with temperatures below 20 degrees." Sanghyeok says, and Junsik frowns at him. When his gaze drops from Sanghyeok though, his expression is pleased, and Sanghyeok stifles a smile.

“I could probably make bank off this,” Junsik says as he pulls the jacket on.

“I would appreciate getting it back at the end of the night,” Sanghyeok says dryly.

The place Junsik had mentioned is only a few blocks away, and they find their way there easily with the help of Junsik’s phone’s map. It’s a small K-bbq place, on the third floor of a building, a flashing neon sign illustrating a cartoon pig holding up a bowl next to the restaurant’s name. They take the elevator up, standing in line for a few minutes before they're ushered in. The restaurant is small, but in a way that seems cozy rather than cramped, warm lighting and wood furniture complementing the delicious smell wafting through the air. A waitress escorts them to a table, handing them menus before leaving.

“Let your hyung cook for you,” Sanghyeok says, taking the menu and scanning over the various options.

Junsik rolls his eyes. “You’re just saying that so you can order everything you like.”

“How can you say that? It’s my responsibility to take care of those younger than me!” Sanghyeok says in mock indignation as he flags down one of the waiters, already having decided.

“Yeah, by eleven days,” Junsik says, but he doesn’t object while Sanghyeok orders.

The trays arrive, meat and vegetables arranged neatly, and Sanghyeok begins to place the food on the grill before them.

Junsik pokes at the meat with his chopsticks, and Sanghyeok swats his hand.

“It’s literally still pink,” Sanghyeok says. “You’re gonna get parasites if you eat it now.”

“Are you slandering this fine establishment?” Junsik says, withdrawing his hand anyways.

“I don’t think bacteria really care if you’re rich or not,” Sanghyeok say dryly.

Junsik shakes his head in disappointment. "Unbelievable."

"Actually, you're right, how could I," Sanghyeok says, picking up a cooked vegetable and placing it in Junsik's bowl. "Please, take this as a sign of my regret."

Junsik sniffs. "I suppose it will do. Maybe if you put more meat on the grill I can forgive you."

"Your wish is my command," Sanghyeok says, laying down the rest of the pieces to cook.

By the time they've finished, the restaurant has quieted, most of the patrons having already left. Junsik waves down a waiter, and they bring them the bill, placing it between the two of them.

"I'll pay," Junsik says, pulling out his wallet.

"It's fine," Sanghyeok says, grabbing the bill. "I've got it."

"You're basically visiting me," Junsik says. "As the host, I should be the one paying."

"Look," Sanghyeok reasons. "I've won three world championships, you've won two. Obviously between the two of us I've got the money to pay for this dinner."

"That's hardly what you use to say when you used to badger me to go buy you snacks," Junsik says. "Anyways, I already have my card out."

"So do I," Sanghyeok says, brandishing it like a weapon.

"Actually, it's cash only." The waiter standing by the side interjects awkwardly, eyes darting between the two of them.

"Awesome," Junsik says before shoving a handful of bills in the waiter's direction. "Keep the change."

Sanghyeok's mouth drops open. "That's fighting dirty."

"Too bad the waiter's already left," Junsik says smugly. "Guess you'll just have to live with it."

The waiter returns to give Junsik the receipt, and they leave, satisfied with their meal.

“Oh, there’s a rooftop view,” Junsik says, reading the list of amenities in the building when they step into the elevator. “Let’s go check it out.”

When they get up there, it’s empty, any other visitors chased away by the cold. The wind is slightly stronger, so high up, but the brunt of it is blocked by the surrounding skyscrapers. There’s a few tastefully trimmed bushes and delicate lamps dotted around it, as well as a few benches. Despite the available seating, Junsik wanders over to the railing and Sanghyeok follows. It’s a little dizzying staring down from so far up, the cars and people reduced to shining specks against the concrete. The street stretches out under them, the streets glowing with neon light, the traffic and crowds below raucous even from so far away.

"You should've let me interview you at Worlds," Junsik says, leaning against the handrail.

“You know how it is,” Sanghyeok says, poking Junsik in the shoulder. “It’s hardly my choice.”

“Really? Not even an exception for old teammates?” Junsik’s expression turns melancholy for a brief moment, his gaze fading into the distance, and Sanghyeok can hardly say he doesn’t empathize.

“Try and explain that to the managers,” Is all Sanghyeok says though, wrinkling his nose.

"Maybe I will," Junsik says. "Hello? I'm Lee Sanghyeok's bestest friend in the whole world. Let me in for an interview."

"I'm sure that'll work." Sanghyeok rolls his eyes. Junsik laughs, and maybe it really has been too long, because Sanghyeok has forgotten how nice the sound is.

They both fall quiet, and Sanghyeok becomes aware of exactly how close their standing, Junsik pressed up against his side. It's not like there’s anything restricting their movement, they could easily move away from each other if they wanted to. Junsik seems oblivious to their proximity though, and Sanghyeok doesn't move as well, the closeness comfortable in a familiar way. Junsik shifts a little, and the spectrum of lights below illuminate his face, the hues shifting as the colors dart around in the street. His expression has returned to that one of gentle melancholy, and Sanghyeok wonders what he's thinking about, wonders if he's remembering the old SKT.

Junsik turns to look at him, probably realizing that Sanghyeok has been staring at him for a weirdly long time. Their faces are close enough together that Sanghyeok jumps back a little instinctively.

"This has got to be a safety hazard," Sanghyeok says abruptly, turning away from Junsik to stare down at the neon bright street below. "Falling would be so easy."

“I think they’re less concerned with that kind of thing here,” Junsik says. Sanghyeok isn’t sure if he’s talking about the drop.

“We’re not from here though,” Sanghyeok says, and his heart is pounding in his chest as he feels Junsik’s gaze on him.

"Maybe it's not just the temperature that I've adapted to," Junsik says, and when Sanghyeok turns back, he hasn't moved, their faces as close as the first time. Junsik leans forward, his hand rising hesitantly, and Sanghyeok tips his head to the side in anticipation.

"Wait," Sanghyeok says pulling away suddenly. Junsik jerks away like he's been burned, expression morphing into something apologetic.

"Sorry, I-"

Sanghyeok tucks his glasses into his jacket pocket and blinks at a blurry Junsik. "Okay, I'm good now."

When Junsik just stares at him, Sanghyeok sighs, and grabs Junsik by the lapels of his jacket. "C'mon."

Junsik nearly falls forward, clearly unprepared by Sanghyeok to grab him so suddenly, and their chests collide. This close, Sanghyeok can see Junsik’s eyelashes, fluttering as he blinks, the faint shadow of stubble on his jaw, the crease between his eyebrows.

When Junsik touches him, his touch is hesitant, gentle, like he’s afraid to scare Sanghyeok away. Junsik pauses for a brief moment before Sanghyeok leans forward and their lips connect.

Junsik's hand slides back until it's resting in Sanghyeok's hair, drawing Sanghyeok deeper into the kiss until it barely feels like he can breath. Sanghyeok is hyper aware of every point of contact he has against Junsik, Junsik’s mouth, soft and warm, his bangs brushing against Sanghyeok’s forehead, their knee pressed together, Sanghyeok’s palm against Junsik’s chest, their noses bumping together slightly.

Sanghyeok remembers a thousand kisses, stolen away in dark dorms, in empty arena hallways between games, in dingy little pc bangs where no one would recognize them. He remembers the first time, Junsik staring at him shell-shocked as Sanghyeok pulled away, both of them still flushed with the high of victory. He remembers the last time, Junsik whispering that he had to go as Sanghyeok begged him to stay, their legs tangled together under the sheets.

This isn't like either of those times, none of their franticness or panic present. This time, it's slow, Junsik's hand cupping Sanghyeok's head, his heart pounding underneath, Sanghyeok's hand, his lips moving against Sanghyeok's. It's a kiss they would've exchanged under the covers of their bed, the night hiding them away from the rest of the world. Despite how much things have changed, so much is the same.

Junsik pulls away slightly, and rests his forehead against Sanghyeok’s, eyes fluttering shut.

“You know,” Sanghyeok says, reaching up to stroke Junsik's cheek. “This didn’t have to end when you left.”

“I guess I was scared,” Junsik admits quietly. “That I wouldn’t be enough for you, so far away.”

“All I did was miss you,” Sanghyeok says. "Everyday. I still do."

"Would you still be willing?" Junsik asks, and Sanghyeok can feel a faint tremor run through him.

“Are you asking to be my boyfriend Bae Junsik?” Sanghyeok asks, drawing back. His tone is calm, but his heart is pounding. They've never put a label on this, never acknowledged it in words, covered it in silence and looks and touches. Junsik flushes but he doesn’t look away this time.

“Maybe I am."

"Well, if you were," Sanghyeok says. "Maybe I would say yes."

"Only maybe?"

"If you were only maybe asking."

Junsik pauses. "So if I actually asked you...?"

"I would actually say yes," Sanghyeok says, tilting his head at Junsik.

There's a moment of silence.

"So?" Sanghyeok asks, poking Junsik."

"Wait, I need to psyche myself up," Junsik says, closing his eyes.

"Alright," Sanghyeok sighs. "Bae Junsik, will you go out with me?"

"What?" Junsik's eyes pop open. "Yeah, of course. Wait, wasn't I going to ask you?"

"You were taking too long," Sanghyeok says. "Come on, I had basically said yes already."

"I was worried!" Junsik says. "Maybe you had a brief moment of insanity or something!"

Sanghyeok stares at Junsik. "Why the hell would you think that?!"

"You were stressing me out with your glasses!" Junsik says. "I thought were going to say this was the biggest regret of your life and you hated me or something. Maybe actually didn't want to but felt bad and thought you would at least make it up before stomping on my heart."

"Hey, I just didn't want them to get in the way," Sanghyeok says, putting his glasses back on.

"You are so frustrating sometimes," Junsik says, but there’s a smile in his voice.

"You're insulting your boyfriend?" Sanghyeok says with a frown, and Junsik kisses him again, laughing.

"I guess," Junsik replies. Sanghyeok smacks his arm, but it's half hearted.

“When are you going back to Korea?” Junsik asks.

“Next couple of days probably,” Sanghyeok replies, and the air tenses around them, both of them aware of how little time there is left.

“Let’s meet at MSI then,” Junsik says.

“If you think you can,” Sanghyeok replies, and Junsik moves as if to push Sanghyeok.

“Okay, okay,” Sanghyeok laughs, grabbing Junsik’s wrist as it moves towards him. “Yeah, I’ll see you there.”

Junsik leans back, but doesn’t try to remove himself from Sanghyeok’s grip. “You know, we could literally just call each other as well.”

“It’s different,” Sanghyeok says, moving his hand so his fingers are intertwined with Junsik’s. “How am I supposed to kiss you through the phone?”

“I mean…” Junsik raises his eyebrows at Sanghyeok. “Phone sex is very much a thing that people do."

“Oh god, shut up,” Sanghyeok says, face turning red and dropping Junsik’s hand.

“Okay, sorry, sorry,” Junsik says, but he’s still grinning.

"I mean..." Sanghyeok hesitates. “I’m not saying that I would hate it if you were interested in that kind of thing."

Junsik makes a choked noise. "I'll take that under consideration."

Sanghyeok grins at him, and reaches over to grab Junsik's hand. It's warm, Sangheok hadn't realized how cold his own had gotten.

"We should probably get going," Sanghyeok says, tipping over until he's leaning against Junsik, head on his shoulder. Junsik makes a vaguely affirming noise, but doesn't move to leave, just tilting his head so it rests on top of Sanghyeok's.

Junsik sighs. "We probably should."

Even as they step slightly apart so they can walk inside, their fingers remain tangled together, the skin between their palms warm. They hold hands the entire elevator ride down, no one else entering the elevator to intrude. Sanghyeok releases Junsik's hand as they step out of the elevator, but Junsik grabs it again, looking to Sanghyeok silently. Is this okay? His expression seems to ask, and Sanghyeok smiles faintly at him before tightening his grip. Junsik's expression relaxes at that, and his squeezes Sanghyeok's hand in response before they start walking back.

Their walk back to the arena is uneventful, the two of them occasionally pointing out some tacky Los Vegas feature to the other, but it's evident that both of them are far more preoccupied with their joined hands than the flashy scenery. When they reach the edge of the arena property, few steps away from the door, Sanghyeok stops, Junsik following soon after.

"Thanks for the dinner," Sanghyeok says.

"You can pay next time," Junsik says. "Here, take your jacket back though."

"You can keep it," Sanghyeok says, reaching over to straighten out the collar. "Isn't that a thing people do when they date? Share clothes?"

Junsik turns a little pink. "I- Yeah, I guess?"

Sanghyeok laughs, and leans forward to kiss Junsik on the cheek. It's brief this time, nothing more than a chaste, closed-mouth moment of contact, but Junsik is fully flushed.

"Weren't you the one who said people cared less here?" Sanghyeok asks, amused at Junsik's sudden shyness compared to his composure on the roof.

Junsik stares at him and steps forward before kissing Sanghyeok square on the mouth. The combination of Junsik's determination and Sanghyeok's surprise is less than comfortable, their teeth clicking together and Sanghyeok's glasses digging into his face, but for Sanghyeok, it's the best one they've shared all night.

On the rooftop, their kiss had been familiar in it's secrecy. Out here, there's a spark of something new, and not something that Sanghyeok would say he dislikes.

“Was that too much?” Junsik asks when they pull apart.

“Nah,” Sanghyeok says. “Although I would recommend some practice.”

“I’m sure you’ll be happy to help,” Junsik says with a grin.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> the theory that i can only finish fics that take me less than a week to write grows stronger


End file.
